massage therapy
by kohee
Summary: Aizawa is stressed with work, so Shiraishi decides to relax him with a massage. Established Aizawa/Shiraishi


one-shot; _massage therapy_  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 2696 words  
note: **Smut warning**. Please skip if this is not your thing. Combining two prompts into one: Shiraishi gives Aizawa a massage (shout out to guest reviewer) and errr…an intimate moment between these two (shout out to **wwlilybell** ). I should warn and say this is really, _really_ PWP. There's no plot whatsoever in here. More notes at the end.

* * *

"Here," Shiraishi sets down a cup of steaming hot green tea next to Aizawa and a pile of books and papers. He's shuffling through a series of brain scans, studying them intently.

"Thank you," he murmurs, picking up the tea and taking a sip, his eyes never moving beyond the scans.

She perches herself on the edge of the table, watching him silently for a few minutes, as he circles and makes notations on the images, and then transfers his observations onto his laptop, typing quickly. His brow is furrowed as he concentrates on his work, little lines of stress appearing on his forehead. He has been tasked by Shohoku to present a case study at an upcoming medical conference. Recently, he had led the team to perform an emergency hemispherectomy on a patient diagnosed with Rasmussen's encephalitis. Being that a hemispherectomy in itself is an extremely rare procedure, and coupled with the fact that it was undertaken in the situation of an emergency, the success of the operation had warranted attention, hence the presentation at the medical conference.

Shiraishi thinks it's rare to see her husband this stressed. After all, he's usually so confident and so in control of everything he does. She echoes her thoughts outloud. "I don't think I've seen you this stressed in a while."

"I'm not stressed," he responds, almost automatically. He looks up at her, and as she raises an eyebrow at him, he relents. "All right, maybe I am, just a little. I haven't done one of these in a while, after all."

"You'll be fine." She hops off the table and goes to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "I've seen you cutting into a brain without any hesitation, countless times, and I'm sure you'll be able to impress a bunch of stuffy surgeons."

Aizawa frowns a little, and she knows what he's thinking. He's always more comfortable with a scalpel in his hand; he's a surgeon, not an academic. And it's obvious that as brilliant as a surgeon he is, he doesn't exactly possess the gift of gab. Presenting at conferences just isn't something he likes, or wants, to do.

Shiraishi straightens herself and gives his shoulders a little squeeze, noticing that they are definitely a little tense and rigid. He has been sitting in the same position all day, so that's hardly surprising. On a whim, she digs her fingers into his shoulder blades, trying to loosen the knots there, and he gives a little sigh, feeling the tension in his muscles relaxing. She smiles, and applies a little more pressure, working her fingers over his shoulders.

"Megumi," he exhales. "I really need to finish writing the presentation notes."

"You can continue writing," she points out. "I'm just here to help you relax a little. You're really tense."

He picks up his pen, and continues his work, studying the patient's post-operation brain scan and making notations. He rolls back his shoulders, enjoying the sensation of Shiraishi's slender fingers kneading the stiff muscles of his shoulders. He knows his wife is not a massage therapist of course, far from it, but she just seems to know how to apply the correct pressure to relief the muscle tension he's feeling.

As Shiraishi works her fingers across his shoulders and back, alternating between firm and gentle, working and pulling at the muscles there, he feels the stiffness slowly fading, and a warm feeling of comfort travelling throughout his tired body. She presses her fingertips into his shoulder blades, moving her hands in a circular, kneading motion to release the tension in his upper back. Her fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot on his left shoulder blade, and he winces a little.

"Does this spot hurt?" She asks, stopping momentarily, and he gives a slight nod. Gently, she presses at the spot, with a circular rotating motion of her fingertips, gradually increasing the pressure until he relaxes.

"You're quite good at this," he murmurs, as her hands continue rubbing and massaging his shoulders and back, as he feels the rigidity of his muscles ebbing away. She gives a little laugh, and drops a kiss atop his head.

Her hands shift to his neck, stroking up and down to warm the area, her fingers moving in long, light strokes, sliding down the sides of his neck and sweeping over his shoulders. Her fingers then start seeking for the knots at the back of his neck, her thumbs applying deep, circular pressures all around his neck area, taking care not to apply pressure to his spine. He lets out an involuntarily groan as her fingers loosens an especially stubborn knot. Aizawa is not really writing anymore, his pen dangling between his fingers, as he leans back a little, closing his eyes and enjoying the massage his wife is giving him, feeling the pressure he's been carrying all day gradually leaving his body.

Shiraishi leans in closer, her body pressing up against him as her hands glides down from his shoulders to his chest, and slides up again, her fingers applying gentle but firm pressure to the muscles of his upper chest. She repeats the motion, focused on giving her husband the pleasure of relaxation, as she moves closer. Her upper arms encircle him as her nimble fingers skim across his chest, mapping the well-defined muscles of his abs, palpable underneath his thin T-shirt. He can feel her breath ghosting softly against his cheek as her arms tighten around him.

Aizawa feels his body tensing, not from stress, but from arousal, as her lips brush against his earlobe. It's not like he doesn't like what she's doing for him – or doing _to_ him, actually – but he still has work to finish, and he really needs to finish it. He reaches up and catches one of her wandering hands with his, turning his head around to face her.

"Megumi," he starts, and then her lips land on the corner of his mouth. She moves her head a little, and she fits her mouth over his, her arms winding around his shoulders and his neck, leaning into him as she kisses him languidly. He kisses her back, reaching up and resting a hand against her cheek, as he murmurs against her lips. "I really need to finish my work."

She splays her fingers across the expanse of his chest as she nibbles on his bottom lip, tugging at it before pulling back. She looks at him with a playful air, curling her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck, as she presses her body flush against his back. "Don't you think you should take a break from work?"

Work be damned. He can never refuse her when she looks at him like that, with that slight blush staining her cheeks. Even after all their years together, and after a year of marriage, she still manages to drive him crazy with one look, or one touch. That's what Shiraishi does to him.

With a low growl, Aizawa wraps a hand around Shiraishi's wrist, tugging her forward, and she falls onto his lap as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her hard. The force in which she returns his kiss almost takes his breath away, as he pulls her hair tie, freeing her shoulder length hair from its ponytail so he can run his hands through her hair. She shifts her legs and her position, adjusting herself so she's practically straddling him, her knees gripping the sides of his thighs, her mouth never leaving his as she parts her lips for him.

Vaguely, Aizawa congratulates himself for getting an extra comfortable and extra roomy chair for their home office.

Their kisses are getting forceful and heated, as he entwines his tongue with hers, and she licks and sucks at his tongue, tugging his hair. His hands detangle themselves from her hair, travelling down her back, to her waist, and pushing up her T-shirt so that he can feel the heat of her bare skin. He slides his hands up her torso under her shirt, and as his fingers brush the sides of her breasts, he realises that she isn't wearing a bra.

Her breath hitches a little as he strokes the undersides of her breasts, tracing lazy circles as he continues exploring every crevice of her mouth. She tastes like the coffee that they both like to drink, with a hint of berries and honey, and it's a taste that he'll never get enough of. He lifts his mouth from hers, and she whines a little in protest, but she soon sighs as his lips lands on her jaw, planting an array of kisses on the slender column of her neck. Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades as she arches her back, tilting her head, giving him more access to her neck. He nips at her pulse point, playfully at first, and then heatedly, as he sucks at that tender spot.

Shiraishi makes a low, keening sound as he trails his tongue down her neck, to her collarbone. He knows every single bit of skin, every point that will make her gasp with pleasure, he's committed that to memory from the first time they were together. His tongue finds the curve of her clavicle, and she lets of a high-pitched gasp as he bites the skin there, before soothing it with a gentle lick.

Aizawa moves his hand perilously close to her right breast, but then he purposely avoids it, smiling against her neck as she lets out a huff of impatience. She grabs his hand, and places it on her breast, and he obliges her with his touch, palming it gently, his thumb rubbing her nipple as it hardens. She rocks against him, arching into him, and he feels his arousal grow.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she pulls it upwards, throwing it aside, raking her nails down his bare chest. It's her turn to fasten her lips on his neck, biting, nipping, sucking and licking as his mind hazes over with pleasure.

He squeezes her breasts, fingers toying with her nipples, and she moans against his neck. Pulling back, she strips off her own shirt, dropping it on the floor, looking at him, eyes dark with desire. And then she kisses him heatedly, tongues and teeth clashing. He sits up a little, one arm around her waist, holding her as she presses herself against him, hands gripping his neck.

Aizawa reaches behind her, and with one hand, he sweeps all his notes, his pens and his papers to one side, clearing a space on his desk. He pushes his wife back, lifting her and seating her on the table, nudging her knees apart and moving to stand in front of her as he rains kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, before capturing her lips an intense kiss.

Shiraishi moans into the kiss, as she tightens her knees around his waist, arms locking around his neck. He runs his fingers up and down her bare sides as his lips start to travel again, down her neck and towards her breasts. He peppers them with kisses, deliberately avoiding her erogenous nipples until she breathes out his name impatiently.

"Kōsaku," she rakes her fingers through his hair. "Don't tease."

Aizawa smirks, and then his lips close over one hard nipple firmly, sucking it as she moans in pleasure, arching her back. He switches his attention to the other breast, laving his tongue over her nipple, before making a trail down to her bellybutton. He slips his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, and then he pulls them downwards, along with her underwear.

She's already wet with arousal, and she gasps out loud, a heady sound of pure desire as he slips his finger into her folds. She whines, and claws at his back, wanting more tension and pressure. He obliges her, kissing her almost wantonly, as he adds another finger. She pushes back against him, and he twists his fingers, moving in tandem with her efforts, his skilled surgeon's hands and fingers knowing exactly how to manipulate her, rubbing against that little bundle of nerves.

Shiraishi clenches around his hand, and he knows that she's close, so he deliberately withdraws, smirking as she whines in protest. He draws back to look at her; she's naked, there's the lightest sheen of sweat covering her, and she's panting, pupils dilated with pleasure, and he thinks she looks so, so beautiful.

And she's all his.

He leans forward and kisses her, slowly, deliberately and tenderly, worshipping her mouth with his own, as she pushes down his pants, gripping him and drawing him closer to her. He moans into their kiss as she strokes him, much like how she had massaged him, switching between light and forceful touches. She rubs her thumb over his tip, and he falters, his knees weakening as a stab of lust shoots through him.

Her fingers work deftly over his erection, tugging, gripping, pleasuring, and he thinks he's going to explode if he doesn't have her soon. He rumbles low in his throat, and he grips her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table. She looks at him, lustful anticipation in her eyes, and with one, smooth, forceful moment, he slides into her slowly.

Shiraishi gasps as her husband eases himself into her body, stretching her and filling her up. She's so hot and wet around him, and she feels so good, her muscles clenching around him as he moves inside her. He picks up the pace, moving in and out of her in long, languid strokes as she mewls in ecstasy, tightening her legs around his waist so that he can push in deeper.

Aizawa slows his pace again, wanting to make it last, revelling in the look of pure bliss on his wife's face as she wraps herself around him. However, she drags her nails down his back, a sign that she wants him to move faster, so he does, thrusting into her, rolling his hips against hers and matching her rhythm perfectly. He kisses her cheeks, her jaw, her ear, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He cups a breast with his hand, rolling her nipple, and then he pinches it lightly, and she lets out a whimper, the slight pain adding to her pleasure.

"Kōsaku," his name escapes her lips in a breathy moan. "Please."

Her fingers grip his shoulders, her short nails leaving marks, pressing herself closer to him as she pushes back against the increasing pace of his thrusts. He know that she's getting close, the way her heels dig into his back, the increasing frequency of her sweet, honeyed moans, and because he knows her body as well as he knows his own.

He's close, too, teetering on the edge, but as it always is, it's all about her. He catches her lips in a bruising kiss as their tongues clash in a battle of dominance as his frantic, frenzied pace finally pushes her over the edge. She comes undone in his arms, the sounds of her pleasure reverberating throughout the room. Her legs squeezing around him still, holding him tight against her hot, slick wetness, and she drags him into climax with her mere seconds later, as they ride out their combined pleasure together.

Shiraishi slumps against him, a smile on her face as she breathes heavily against his neck, her arms around him. His arms are around her waist, holding her flush against him as he pants, waiting to regain his breath.

As their erratic heartbeats slow and return to its usual pace, they slowly and reluctantly untangle themselves from each other. Aizawa brushes back Shiraishi's hair, tucking it behind her ear and smiling at her lazily. "That is the best massage I've ever had."

"Well," she murmurs, leaning forward to kiss him, tenderly and sweetly. "I have no objections to becoming your regular massage therapist."

He laughs, and rest his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Aizawa Megumi?"

"As much as I love you, Aizawa Kōsaku."

* * *

A/N: I did it, gratuitous porn without plot featuring our favourite flight doctors! To tell the truth, I kind of struggled, and then I decided, to hell with any sort of plot, and then it becomes a lot easier, hahaha. It's a trip to let the imagination run wild, knowing full well that I'll never get this in the canon (but do give us married Aizawa/Shiraishi though).

I'm off to Canberra for the weekend tomorrow (work – it's always work) so no spamming from me, smut or otherwise. I'll bug the fandom again when I'm back.

I know this is not something that suits everyone's tastes, but if you happen to read this, please do leave a review/comment/etc/those works. I'll love feedback, but who doesn't? 😊😉

Thanks for reading!


End file.
